


Always

by procrastin8r



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastin8r/pseuds/procrastin8r
Summary: Noel might have a crush on his best friend. He might only realize once he’s taken. He might still have a chance though.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelbeachcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbeachcat/gifts).



> This isn't at all related to the fic by angelbeachcat, I just wanted to give them a present.  
> Title is that one overplayed Erasure song lmao (I like it though so sue me*)  
> *please don't
> 
> Disclaimer: I wrote this for fun, I don't actually ship Cody or Noel, they are real people with real lives and real relationships, and I respect that. Their online personas are being used as characters here.

Cody is cute, the kind of cute you notice when you think you’re straight but only appreciate once you realize you’re not.

Noel doesn’t really like to put a label on things, be it himself or relationships. He’s used to moving on, used to dropping things at a moment’s notice. Squeezing himself into different shaped holes. Jumping through hoops. It’s all temporary, all a pit stop in an otherwise smooth race. That’s what he tells himself at least. He doesn’t have commitment issues if he doesn’t even try. Besides, he has other things to focus on. He can explore his sexuality once he’s on top of the ladder.

But life doesn’t work like that. Life is a game of Donkey Kong on an arcade machine. You’re trying to climb and obstacles are always being thrown at you with just enough rest time to think you’re safe. Poorly-written analogies aside, Noel has a lot to deal with and catching feelings for his best friend should not be one of them.

Cody’s been single for a while. Noel took his company for granted. Cody craves attention, craves one-on-one time with people. Noel could call him whenever and expect him to show up, six-pack in hand, within twenty minutes (traffic permitting). They’d sit on the couch and sometimes they’d watch a show, or play a game, or Noel would play a game and Cody would watch him, or they’d just be sitting on their phones occasionally chuckling or scoffing and showing the other their screen.

Cody’s not single anymore. Noel can’t remember the girl’s name, which is maybe a dick move on his part but honestly he can’t comprehend her existence. Cody was fine, he was happy, he was content, it was fine. He was fine with Noel. Just friends. Just hanging out with his friend. It was fine. He doesn’t need a girl, he has Noel.

He doesn’t need Noel anymore. Well, he does, but not in the same way. No more calls at one in the morning, no more coming over too late and falling asleep too early, together on the couch or actually a real bed a couple of times just because, no more walking home from gross bars or lame parties because they’re getting too old for that kind of stuff and everything is gross and lame even though nothing has changed. No more anything anymore.

Noel sees Cody for the podcast, for cameos in each others vids, and one time at Spock’s house but it didn’t really count because Cody had his girl on his arm the whole time.

There’s nothing wrong with her. She’s fine. She’s nice, she’s pretty, she’s decently funny, she’s smart, went to one of the UC’s and a pretty good one at that. Noel has to come up with reasons to justify his dislike of her. Kelsey doesn’t like her, so there’s that. Aleena doesn’t really care either way, but Noel considers that another tally against her because Aleena usually likes everyone. So his lesbian friends don’t like Cody’s girlfriend, that’s one thing. And Noel doesn’t like her because she takes up all of Cody’s time, which makes sense, but it’s also another thing. So he doesn’t feel too bad about not liking her. Even though Cody is happier than he’s been in months. Even Spock noticed, and Spock never notices anything. He doesn’t notice that Noel has been staring at Cody’s ass for the past five minutes, even when Kelsey elbows him in the side and tells him to stop.

Noel doesn’t like acting like an ass. It’s a bad habit. He usually gets along with people, or at least pretends to. But he can’t get along with Cody’s girl. She doesn’t notice because she doesn’t know him. Cody knows him. Cody notices. And he doesn’t like it.

“Can we talk?” Cody asks, resting his hand on Noel’s arm. It’s probably supposed to be comforting, but Noel feels trapped.

“Sure man, what’s up?” Good. Keep it casual.

“I was wondering why you’ve been a little distant lately,” Cody hurries, not meeting Noel’s eyes.

“Distant? You’ve been ignoring me all week,” Noel says before he can stop himself. The last thing he wants is to fight with Cody, but life has other plans.

“Hey! I—” Cody stops and exhales. He looks small, almost pitifully so, and Noel feels guilty. “I’m sorry. I’m really trying with Chloe. I’m so fucking sick of being alone.”

 _Chloe_ , that's right. They sound good together. Noel doesn't like it. “You’re not alone, man. You know I always got your back.”

Cody gives him a half-smile. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Noel feels his face relax as he really looks at Cody. He’s jealous of Chloe, but Cody seems really happy with her. If backing off is the key to Cody's happiness, Noel will do it. “You’ve been pretty happy lately. It’s making me upset,” Noel teases. “What happened to being alone together?”

Cody rolls his eyes but smirks stupidly. It’s embarrassing, probably, that something in Noel’s chest flutters.

“Seriously though, I’m happy for you,” Noel smiles. Cody blushes and it’s cute enough to make him want to take back his words. But he doesn't.

“Thanks, man. Wish me luck,” he winks and heads back across the room to Chloe. Noel looks away when they kiss.

Okay, sure, Noel decided not to interfere. But that doesn't mean someone else can't do it for him. When he admits his problem to Kelsey, she's all too eager to consult him for the very low price of one coffee. He probably could've asked Aleena for free, but Kelsey knows Cody a bit better.

“Look, if you actually like him, you need to make a move before he gets serious with Chloe,” Kelsey advises, taking a slow sip of her mocha.

“That’s the problem. I don’t know if I actually like him or if he’s just my… awakening or whatever.”

Kelsey rolls her eyes.“You’re just confused.”

“I’m not confused.”

“So you do like him?”

“I don’t know!” Noel groans and rests his forehead in his hands.

“Look. You like to spend time with him.”

“Because he’s my best friend,” Noel reasons.

“And you think he’s attractive.”

“Because he is.”

“And you want to kiss him.”

“Because he’s attractive.”

“And you want to take him on a date.”

“Because he’s my best friend.”

“Snap out of this circular reasoning.” Kelsey sighs, giving him a certain look, like she’s reprimanding one of her students. Although a four year old would probably have better emotional intelligence than Noel.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t want to mess anything up. I’m jealous of his girl but I don’t want him to leave her for me. He’s happy with Chloe and I don’t think he’d be happy with me,” Noel admits, feeling sick.

“Oh, Noel.” Kelsey sets her coffee down and touches Noel’s hand. “They’re just happy because it’s new. We both know Cody would do anything for you.”

“Yeah, well maybe that isn’t a good thing.”

“You’d do the same though, right?”

“Well, yeah—”

“And you don’t need to worry about discovering an issue because you and Cody already know everything about each other.”

“Well, not _everything_ ,” Noel smirks.

Kelsey laughs even as she tries to look disappointed in him. “Okay, so are you going to tell him?”

“Well I would, I guess, but… if he doesn’t feel the same way, it’d mess everything up.”

“Is it a risk you’re willing to take?”

“I don’t know. Can’t you figure it out for me?”

“You want me to ask Cody if he secretly has feelings for you?”

“…Yeah.”

“Fine, but you owe me another mocha.”

Total cost: $8.50 for a chance at love.

Noel doesn’t see Cody or Kelsey for a week, but Aleena drops by with some dinner when he complains about being swamped with work. He practically begs her for information, but Aleena dodges every question with ease and leaves shortly after making sure Noel finishes his food. Boys are just awful at taking care of themselves.

Against his better judgment, Noel calls Cody. The line rings for so long that he almost jumps out of his skin when Cody’s voice finally comes through.

“What’s up?” Cody’s words sound strained and rough.

“Just, uhh, just checking in. We haven’t talked in a while.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Was that a sniffle?

“Hey man, if I called at a bad time I’m sorry—”

“No, no, I just. I… sorry.” 

“Cody, are you okay?” Noel asks gently.

“I broke up with Chloe.”

“Oh.”

“It’s not like— it’s not like I was in love with her or anything like that. I feel really dumb, crying like this. I just… I miss being close to someone like that.”

“Yeah.” Noel swallows. He’s not sure if he’s dreaming or if Cody is really saying all this. “Why’d… why’d you break up?”

It’s quiet for a little too long. Noel curses himself for pushing it.

“There’s someone else,” Cody says softly.

Noel's stomach does a backflip. He wishes he could see Cody’s face. He doesn’t want to misread the situation. He can’t tell if Cody is giving him signals or the exact opposite. “Do you want me to come over?”

“Yes,” Cody breathes. “Please.”

That’s all Noel needs to hear before grabbing his keys and leaving the apartment. He gets lucky and doesn’t encounter any traffic, making it to Cody’s place pretty quickly. He’s not sure what’s going to happen but he hopes for the best.

Cody looks really disheveled when he opens the door. His hair is a mess and he’s still a bit flushed from crying. He looks gorgeous, but Noel keeps that to himself. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Cody says, stepping aside to let Noel in, who kicks off his shoes and heads for the couch. Cody stays at the door before remembering himself and going to stand in front of Noel. “I, uh, I talked to Kelsey.”

“Oh?” Noel asks innocently, but his eyes give away his excitement.

Cody grins shyly and straddles Noel’s lap in a rare and sudden act of bravery. “Hi,” he says, eyes half-closed.

It’s really too much for Noel to handle, but he somehow manages to keep it together. “Hi,” he echoes, one hand steadying Cody’s hip and the other reaching for the side of his face.

Cody blushes and glances at Noel’s mouth. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Noel leans up as he pulls Cody in close, stopping just a second before their lips touch. He feels Cody take a quick breath before closing the gap. It’s soft and slow and perfect, at once familiar and unlike anything Noel has experienced before. His heartbeat is thrumming in his ears but his brain has finally slowed down, the only thoughts in it being _Cody_ and _wow_.

Cody pulls away gently to catch his breath, looking at Noel with some hesitation.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Noel chuckles, a lazy smile settling in on his face. He closes his eyes for a moment and is concerned when he opens them. “Are you crying?”

Cody nods and wipes his face with his sleeve. “Yeah, sorry, just. It’s a lot.”

Noel pulls him back in, this time for a hug, just to hold him close. “It’s okay if you don’t want to—”

“No, no, I do want to. I’m just so happy.”

“You’re adorable,” Noel teases, aligning their faces for another kiss.

“Thank you.”

“Thank Kelsey,” Noel laughs. He doesn’t know what she told him, but he’s glad.

Cody grins and leans in again, and Noel’s never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting so don't judge me too harshly. I'll write a better one soon. Maybe. I have so many drafts.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please check out angelbeachcat if you haven't already. They're amazing.


End file.
